


Alive (But How?)

by Jen425



Series: One Moment One Change (Or Perhaps None At All) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Daughter!Ahsoka, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Mortis (Star Wars), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Kanan wakes up





	Alive (But How?)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not dead to SW!

Kanan groans awake…

 

Wait, what?

 

He… there was no way he could have survived the fire.

 

Except… then he remembers…

 

Something wrapping around him in that final, crucial moment. And then… not being in his body, but connected. To the wolf, Dume.

 

Knowing everything, in that form. Throughout that final mission, and in that other form, being truly clear and one with the Force.

 

But that sensation is gone, now.

 

Kanan carefully pushes himself to sitting. There are burns everywhere, though they feel minor and somewhat healed, and this is definitely severe Force Exhaustion. He hadn’t even considered the aftermath of his power display because he hadn’t expected to survive it.

 

And, speaking of which…

 

How had he survived, and where is he?

 

Kanan reaches out, carefully, and he feels…

 

His eyes snap open. And then immediately shut again.

 

He can… he can still _see_ again. Those moments, catching Hera’s eyes…

 

“Ahsoka?” he asks. How…

 

Ahsoka just smiles. Or… he thinks she’s Ahsoka. Her lekku are different, longer and lighter. In fact, she just seems to sort of… glow. And she’s not wearing the armor he’s familiar with, either. All white and grey. A sleeveless white turtleneck dress. White gloves and boots. Grey leggings. A silver lekku holder and a silver belt.

 

“Good, you’re up,” she says. “You must have a lot of questions, Kanan. And, here, I can mostly promise answers.”

 

Oh yes he has questions. Where are they? How did they get here? How is he alive? Why… why can he see again?

 

“You’re dead,” he says. “Right?”

 

Ahsoka smiles.

 

“No, not actually,” she says. “Ezra saved me. He pulled me out of my fight with Vader through time.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

Ahsoka laughs.

 

“I know, it sounds odd. But he pulled me in to the World Between Worlds. He wanted to save you…” Ahsoka trails off.

 

“But he couldn’t,” Kanan says. “Or he’d be here, too. And taking me from my moment would break the timestream which allowed him to save me.”

 

Ahsoka nods.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So how did I get here?”

 

Ahsoka looks away.

 

“I couldn’t tell anyone in life,” she says. “Well, my mortal life.”

 

“Your what now?”

 

Ahsoka sighs.

 

“A long time ago, me and… and Anakin and Obi-Wan came here. To Mortis. The Son, an embodiment of the Dark Side, killed me. And the Daughter, and embodiment of the Light, used her last moments to heal me. I took her role in the order of the universe as a result.” Ahsoka sighs. “I know it sounds crazy. I used my true form, and the blast incinerated us both, but I tied our souls together. We’ve both been reborn, here.”

 

That sounds… impossible, but he is here, after all, and…

 

(If he reaches into his memory, he can vaguely remember the feeling of burning alive.)

 

“Is that why I can see, again?”

 

Ahsoka hmms.

 

“Yes… and no,” she says. “You aren’t a Mortis god, so you could only be reformed, and only mostly healed. And I can’t say what will remain healed after we leave here.”

 

Kanan nods.

 

“That would explain the burns,” he notes.

 

Ahsoka shrugs.

 

“There isn’t any Bacta around here,” she says. “I managed to heal you, mostly, when we arrived. But the power of Mortis helped a lot.”

 

Kanan hmms.

 

“And are we… trapped here?” He asks. Ahsoka smiles.

 

“Not exactly,” she says. “But we cannot change our fates more than we already have. Anakin will send those meant to find me after the final battle.”

 

“…Anakin?”

 

What?

 

Ahsoka looks sad.

 

“I guess, since we’re here, I can tell you,” she says. “My Master became Darth Vader eighteen years ago. Five years from now, however, he will pull off the impossible forthe final time, killing Sidious… and returning to the Light.”

 

“What?”

 

Ahsoka laughs.

 

“I know how hard it is to believe,” she says. “But Time has a way of looping around. I actually got Ezra to not pull you out early when I said… when I said that I couldn’t save Anakin, and he couldn’t save you.”

 

“But that’s not true, I’m right here.”

 

Ahsoka shakes her head.

 

“No, it was,” she says. “I could save you where Ezra couldn’t, and there’s a boy named Luke who can save- _free_ his father… where I couldn’t.”

 

Kanan sighs.

 

“So we’re stuck here until then?” he asks. Ahsoka shakes her head.

 

“ _You_ are only stuck here for the three months before the Purrgil make it here in their migration,” she says. “Ezra will find you, then.”

 

Kanan looks at her.

 

“How do you even know all of this?” He asks.

 

“Because I’m here, on Mortis,” Ahsoka explains. “I can see everything. But especially beginnings. Hera’s pregnant, actually. She’ll name him Jacen, after her brother.”

 

Pregnant…

 

Ahsoka sighs.

 

“That’s probably enough questions for today,” she says. “And I’m running out of answers. Why don’t I show you around. And you can tell me what I missed. I didn’t want to just look.

 

Kanan nods.

 

“Sounds good to me,” he says. “First off, when were you going to tell us you recruited _Agent Kallus_ as one of your Fulcrum agents?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pillowfort: Flaim
> 
> Tumblr: @flaim-ita


End file.
